


Giant love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can love spark between giants or will they both be alone forever?





	Giant love

The year is 1995 and our tale begins in a wizard tent occupied by a half-giant and a half-giantess.

Hagrid chuckled. "Don' do tha' Ol, it tickles."

Maxime smiled. "Ah, but ze art of love is very ticklish, is it not?"

Hagrid playfully swatted her hands away from his beard and said, "I would say tha' the ar' of love is more romantic than ticklish."

Maxime sighed. "As always my 'airy friend, you are right. Ze art of love is very romantic as you so kindly put it."

Hagrid replied, "Besides, we should be more focused on our task tha' Professor Dumbledore gave us."

Maxime smirked. "But, he won't know if we 'ave a little fun on the way, will he?"

Hagrid muttered, "I suppose no', but we should complete our task b-b-before we d-do the dirty business."

Maxime smiled. "Ah, but ze business is not dirty my 'airy friend, it is the most romantic thing in ze world."

Hagrid's face turned scarlet and he stuttered, "W-We should ge' going before the sun rises."

Maxime put her hand on his to stop him leaving the tent and told him, "We've been on our mission for one day, we deserve a rest, do we not?"

Hagrid sighed. "I suppose so."

Maxime snuggled into him and assured him, "We shall continue our mission tomorrow."

Hagrid smiled. "Ah alrigh' then, but only because you my gian' friend are very persuasive."

Maxime smirked. "I 'ave been told that many times before."

Hagrid whispered, "Where have you been all my life Olympe Maxime?"

Maxime chuckled. "Ze best wizarding school in France, Beauxbaton's of course."

Hagrid admitted for the first time, "I love you."

Maxime smiled. "I know."


End file.
